Our Reminisce
by Irrelevancy
Summary: songfic SakuSyao Love Story Taylor Swift


**Our Reminisce**

~Here it is~

My first attempt at a songfic~~!!

Inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift

I had wanted to do an AU, but then got this idea

Please read and review~~!

Disclaimer: Neither Love Story nor TRC is mine, though I had often hoped it was… I would've put Kuro-pyon and Fai together more eh… _intimately_ already~~ Kya~~

_______________________________________________________________________

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_You're standing there_

_On the balcony in the summer air_

"Syaoran-kun! Let's be friends!"

"We're almost there Syaoran-kun!" (1)

"Syaoran-kun…? Can I call you Syaoran?"

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know…?_

"I've decided! Your birthday will be the same day as mine!"

"Syaoran! It's really nice for you to be here!"

_That you were Romeo,_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_My daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

"Do you have to go now?"

"Touya Nii-sama! Let him stay a bit longer!"

"Alright… But only because you have to go!"

_And I say_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and _

_I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say "yes"_

"Syaoran! Can you meet me there?"

"You came!"

"Sometimes, I just want to sprout wings and fly away!"

"Far, far away, across the oceans and the land!"  
"Further than the sky!"

_So I sneak out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quite 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

"Syaoran? Are you here?"

"Sh!"

"Close your eyes and listen…"

"Listen to the light hum of the bugs flapping their wings…"

"The soft kisses of leaves against another…"

'_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything I need_

_I was begging you please don't go_

"Don't go… Syaoran…"

"This excavation… it's going to be very long, isn't it?"

"Touya Nii-sama…"

_And I say_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and _

_I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say "yes"_

"Remember Syaoran?"

"We were up on the rooftop?"

"Remember what I told you?"

"I think you can help me!"

"So until you come back…"

"I'll go up there everyday and think about you…"

"Pray for your safety…"

"Pray for you luck…!"

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be a afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

"Touya Nii-sama! Syaoran's not a brat!"

"I feel really happy around him…"

"He's so… warm…"

"Touya Nii-sama…?"

"I think I love Syaoran."

_I got tired of waiting…_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is…_

_Fading_

_And when I met you on the outskirts of town_

"**She's still up there…"**

"**Wonder what she sees in him…"**

"***sigh*"**

"**But they are… destined for each other, huh?"**

_And I say_

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting_

_For you but you never come_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He kneels to the ground_

_And pulls out a ring and says_

"Syaoran! You're back!"

"I've missed you so much!"

"You've gotten thinner!"

"Well, I… I better get going…"

"…Syaoran…?" (2)

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_We'll pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say…_

_Yes_

"**Hime!"**

"**Kozo! I leave my sister to you…"**

"**Who is she to you?"**

"**She's… She's my most important person…"**

**

* * *

**

_A/N_

_I was thinking of that scene when Sakura takes Syaoran to the roof, with da birds_

_Imagine… Sakura was holding Syaoran's hand, a bit unsure about him coming back and stuff. When she's leaving, she lets go, but Syaoran holds on for a few seconds longer… Yeah…_

This is my first time trying a songfic! Plz R&R~ I appreciate comments of any

kind~ The bolded text just means the dialogue was not spoken by Sakura, sorry for confusion of any kind. The last bolded text is a mix. I tried to make it obvious since it came right out of the manga, but here: Syaoran, Touya, Yuuko, and Syaoran.


End file.
